Undiscovered Feelings
by Seraphina Luna-Lilly Snape
Summary: The story of a young half Vulcan princess and her best friend who just so happens to be an android. The two embark on a journey to safe the princess's home world from a war ravaging her planet.
1. Chapter 1

Undiscovered Feelings

By Seraphina

I own nothing that you recognize

Chapter 1

 _"Today is the day I'm going to do it, I'm going to join Starfleet,"_ thought Sapphire running down the streets of San Fransisco to get to the Academy before sunrise _. She had filled ou_ t all the necessary paperwork and passed her entrance exams with a nearly perfect score. A fact she was immensely proud of because it meant she was being moved up a year, and only had three years until she could be stationed among the stars and one step closer to going home.

In her arms Sapphire carried a medium sized box, inside was her most important possessions on her back she carried her guitar she had bought a year prior. Naturally in her haste not to be late Sapphire was not paying the slightest bit of attention to where she was going when she ran into a man going the same direction as her. "I'm sorry, I ran into you," she said noticing that he had a Starfleet uniform on. "Oh are you going to the Academy too? What year? My name is Sapphire, No last name, well not one that anyone can pronounce that is," she rambled on for a few minutes without pausing for breath.

"Hello Sapphire No last name, my name is Data. I am in my second year at the Academy," he replied.

Sapphire laughed, "Data is a funny name for a human."

"I am not human, I am an android."

"I'm not human either, I'm half Vulcan from my mother's side and on my father's side I'm not sure." She said brushing her hair behind her ears to show off the points

"How can you not know," asked Data.

"Father claimed to be half elf and half ancient, that's a race far older than the human race. I don't know if I believe that, but if it was true it would explain a lot about..." Sapphire trailed off.

"Elf, like from the old Earth stories?"

She shrugged, "I guess, I don't really know many Earth stories. I've only been here three years."

"Oh," commented Data, "are you going to the Academy?"

Sapphire perked up, "I'm entering my first year technically, but I did so well on my exams that I'm moving up a year. So we'll be in the same year."

"Interesting," remarked Data

Sapphire looked at the ground, "Do you want to walk with me to the Academy?"

"I am agreeable to that Sapphire, we shall walk together."

* * *

Sapphire and Data spent the rest of their day together since they had all the same classes. Sapphire looked at her P.A.D.D. "Data, um I don't know where my assigned dorm is."

Data took the P.A.D.D. from her, "you are in my squad, follow me." He then proceed to lead her to the dorm. "You are the only female in our squad, and there is only two cadets per room, You may stay with me in the room on the left."

Sapphire's ears turned slightly pink, "I could be reassigned if it inconveniences you Data."

"It is not an inconvenience to me, as I do not require sleep."

Sapphire walked into the room and spotted her belongings already there, "may I have the bed near the window?"

"Yes you may have the bed near the window." Data trailed of noticing a tattoo on her wrist, "what is that?"

"A tattoo, I've had it since I was eight years old," she answered pulling her sleeve down. "I had no choice in it, but it can't be removed."

"Does it have a meaning?"

"Not really, just a reminder of home and why I have to return."

Data chose to ignore her last remark and sat down on his bed, "what else should I know about you?"

"I'm a member of the Luin tribe," she said sitting on her bed across from him. "I'm an only child, my parents are dead."

"My turn," asked Data.

Sapphire gave him a small smile,"yeah."

Data gave her a half smile, "I am the only functioning Soogian-type android, so I guess I am an only child as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Undiscovered Feelings**

by Seraphina

I own nothing you recognize

 **Chapter** **2**

As the months flew by, the two cadets quickly became friends and would spend their free time in each other's company. Sapphire was sitting on her bed next to Data, who was reading aloud to her. Her head was on his shoulder so she could see the illustrations "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit." read Data.

Sapphire sighed, "Thanks Data for picking out this book." He gave her a smile before continuing to read.

Sometime later Data finished the book only to notice his friend had fallen asleep. As gently as he could Data moved her head off his shoulder and laid her down he then covered her with her blue blanket with stars on it. "Good night sapphire girl," he murmured softly. "May your dreams be sweet tonight," he lightly touched her cheek, she smiled in her sleep. Data then picked out a book for them to read the next day. "She will like this one, it has dragons and elves in it," he thought as he picked up a book with a sapphire dragon on the cover titled, Eargon.

* * *

Sapphire woke up just before sunrise "good morning Data," she yawned.

"Good morning Sapphire," he replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes surprising well, no nightmares," she answered. "But how'd I get to bed? I don't remember going to bed, last thing I remember is we were reading The Hobbit "

"I put you to bed, you fell asleep while I was reading."

Sapphire's ears turned pink, "Oh I thought I dreamed that." She got out of bed and picked up her brush and began to brush her knee length black hair which was quite tangled. "I haven't been put to bed since I was 7 years old, My eldest cousin Onyx put me to bed that time," she said as she attempted to detangle her hair to no avail, Data noticed her struggle and took the brush from her hand.

"Let me help Sapphire, it will be easier for me to brush it," he said as he brushed the tangles from her hair.

"Thank you Data, that would have taken me an hour to do myself," she said as she began to plait her hair in such a way it hid the points of her ears.

"I do not understand why you do not simply cut it short," remarked Data as he watched her. "It would be much easier to deal with."

"I can't cut my hair according to the traditions of my people one's hair may only be cut before going into battle and it must be cut by a blood relation." Data handed Sapphire her uniform as soon as she finished her hair, "Thanks Data, could you leave while I get dressed?"

"Of course Sapphire," he replied as he left the room. Sapphire quickly changed and left the room to join her friend.

* * *

Later at lunch some of the other cadets were picking on the pair, "Hey what are you doing here robot boy? You don't need to eat," they called "keeping the freak company?"

Sapphire turned away, their words reminding her of the words that her masters would spit at her. "Data can we go? I don't want to listen to them anymore."

Data nodded and stood up before offering his arm to Sapphire, "Come on then we can go back to our dorm." Sapphire smiled and took his arm, Data looked at his friend before leading her back to their dorm. "Shall I order you something to eat Sapphire?" She just shook her head. "Are you sure," he asked again.

"I'm not hungry Data," she said with a shaky voice.

Data laid a hand on her shoulder, "you should eat."

Sapphire jumped at his touch, "I miss Jasmine," she muttered softly. "She'd know what to do."

Data gave her a hug, "Who is Jasmine, Saph?"

Startled by the sudden hug and use of her nickname she revealed more than she intended to, "Jasmine is my cousin we were together when they took us. She protected me from the masters, she helped me escape when it should have been her to escape not me." Data decided not to press her for more answers, instead he let her stay in his arms until she was ready to leave. "Thanks Day," she said after a few minutes. "I needed that."

Data raised an eyebrow at the nickname, "are you sure you do not wish to eat?" Sapphire just shook her head.

* * *

Sapphire and Data after class went back to the dorm and started to read Eargon, sitting on the couch on in the common room shared by the squad. The other two members of the squad Hayden and Jason walked in. "You two should just date, you practically are as it is," said Hayden.

Sapphire's ears turned pink, "that is hardly a logical conclusion Hayden."

"I forgot you are part Vulcan," the dark haired cadet laughed. "You and your logic," he smirked "what about your emotions princess?"

Sapphire paled at the title princess, she glanced at Data "can we go back to the story?"

"Yes we can Saph," replied Data, the other cadets laughed at his use of her nickname.

"Enjoy your book little one," said Jason as he ruffled her hair.

Sapphire smoothed out her hair, "why do you call me little one?"

"You remind me of my little sister Sapphire. I always called her little one before she passed away."

"I'm sorry Jason, I didn't know."

"It's alright little one go back to your story."

"Oh and Hayden, don't call me princess, I don't have that right anymore." The other three cadets looked at each other in confusion as Sapphire hardly ever revealed anything about her past. With a knowing glance shared by the boys and android, there would be a meeting that night to discuss the newest revelation.

* * *

That night after Sapphire had fallen asleep Data snuck over into Jason and Hayden's room. "She is sound asleep probably will not be up until just before sunrise," he said as soon as the door was closed.

"Did you see how pale she went when you called her princess? It was as if the name actually had a meaning for her, like she really is a princess and no one can know," started Jason.

"The last part makes sense with what she revealed at lunch," stated Data. "She said something about masters and her escaping with the help of her cousin Jasmine." Data looked thoughtful for a second, "she has a tattoo on her wrist, she said she got it at eight years old. She definitely was not born on earth because she has only been on earth three years."

"So she's an escaped slave, possibly a princess," muttered Hayden. "Poor little thing. I imagine that she wasn't treated nicely because she looks Vulcan given how she hides her pointed ears." The three cadets sat in silence for a moment, when it was broken by an ear piercing scream from the other room. Getting up quickly the cadets moved in unison as if they had done it a thousand times previous to the other room. Sapphire was currently in state of semi-awareness apologizing for not waking up on time.

Jason took the lead, "Hey little one why are you up so early? It's not sunrise yet," he asked her softly.

"Servants must always rise before the masters," she said in a monotone. "Or the consequences will be severe especially for a Luin."

"Luin that is her tribe," said Data

"But you aren't a servant little one."

"Yes I am ever since they took the palace."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah stop it Jason that tickles," said Sapphire laughing hysterically, enjoying herself for the first time in a while.

"Never little Princess... it's too fun," he replied laughing as he continuing on his antics, fingers dancing up and down her sides to get a better spot to tickle her.

Pearl, the one who traveled many a mile across the stars to find his young cousin, immediately burst through the door breaking the door of the hinges in the process. Believing that she was in trouble, for he had never heard her laugh before. So within his brain she was screaming for help, without a thought he drove his one knife, carved with the symbol of the winter tribe frosted and cold into the back of Jason's shoulder. "No summer shall harm or touch one of us again," he growled out. He hated anyone that dare touch his family, he drew

the knife back from Jason's shoulder to grab Sapphire by the arm. No one was aloud to touch her he would be sure of that, or so he thought.

Data moved as a blur across the room, pushing Jason off to the side in the process. He shoves his hand against the newcomer's chest sending him across the room, forcing him to release Sapphire. Data carefully pulled her behind him as Pearl gripped tightly to the handle of his knife, getting ready to strike yet again. He stalked forward, eyeing Pearl as if he was prey, the winter man raised his arm to strike at Data. Who then grasped the man's wrist, instantly breaking it causing to drop the winter blade. Sapphire eyes fell upon the blade that had dropped to the ground, the winter warrior drew his arm back and in the heat of the moment hit Data across the face. The android male grabbed Pearl by the throat, squeezing slightly to cut off the oxygen. In return Pearl did the same, only squeezing much harder than the android was.

In the process of these new events Sapphire quickly realized that this man wasn't a threat to her. Pearl's hair was starting to change, since the android was basically trying to choke the life out of him. And it was working to, the brown colored hair that he had dyed to hide and conceal himself started to change, the pure white started to overtake his hair slowly. "Data that's enough," she said anger and worry lacing her voice, "You're killing him!" Data turns his head to face her as he does so he releases Pearl. Half of the winter males hair was white yet again by now, against his own wishes his body forced himself to crumple to the ground. Black dots crowded his vision as he coughed, "êtan va shima," he breathed out as he gasped for air which only meant something bad, his broken hand clutching at the base of his own neck.

Sapphire ran over to him placing her hand carefully onto his shoulder, "Data you need to carry him to the hospital."

"Why do I have to carry him ... he tried to kill you." If Data could scowl he would be doing as such.

Pearl took another forced breath in," why would I need to be carried by that thantier."

"Because you made sure that he can't walk at the moment and he's family," Sapphire stated to Data and then to Pearl she said, "and you... Shut the hell up!" She glanced at her cousin worry lacing her features,"Don't argue please kocin." Sapphire stated as Pearl coughed yet again trying to clear his throat, spitting up blood in the process. His body was screaming at him for how idiotic he had been, the people of his planet where suppose to take a week to adjust to different places before jumping into thing. But Pearl did not, he couldn't, his whole family and planet was at risk so he couldn't worry about himself "That's it Data carry him now, don't argue just do it," she ordered sternly. Data gave her a bewildered glance but did as he was instructed and picked up Pearl as carefully as he could.

Sapphire lead her squad into the hospital, "Hey Doctor!"

"What did you do this time Sapphire," asked Cena walking over to her best friend

Pearl looked up at his cousin, it was clear he was delirious as the white in his hair spread just a bit more, "are you taking me to see an angel." he laughed in a singsong voice causing himself to go into coughing fit

"Cena we need to go somewhere a little more private," Sapphire said glancing at Pearl.

"Alright follow me," she said leading Data, Sapphire, and Pearl into a private room, as Hayden took Jason to a different Doctor.

"Sapphire, we'll meet you back at the dorms later,"said Hayden pausing as he passed by her.

Pearl reached a hand out just barely touching Cena's arm, "Are you the angel?... earth girls don't normally have your hair color." he said softly coughing yet again. Not realizing he was harming himself in the process, or even revealing himself to her, he was to out of it to even understand himself.

Cena blushed, "don't speak, your only going to hurt yourself."

Sapphire rolled her eyes "If I didn't know better I'd say you were Cintrine."

The statement that she had said made him laugh again," he's my brother idiot you should know this." his hand moved to poke her nose laughing again. No matter what anyone said he would continue to talk at the moment he didn't understand he was hurting himself, his coughing turned worse again. As the same thing that had happened to him earlier happened again, he groaned as the taste of iron met his lips.

At this point Data had left the room and stood guard, to ensure no one entered the room. Sapphire turned to Cena "I don't need to remind you that no one can know we were here?"

"Of course little one I've only known you three and half years."

"Sister stop teasing me." Sapphire said as Cena's father walked in to see exactly what was going on. Pearl wiped his hand across his mouth to clear up some of his face, "Saph you don't have a sister anymore." he stated with a smile, " besides that would be bad..." He let out a childish giggle.

"I thought I raise you better than this," said Cena's father pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head Pearl whined placing his hands on his forehead, "oh no you're related... not cool I have a crush on your sister... Ew!"

"Cin shut up,"Sapphire said in the heat of the moment forgetting that this was not her beloved cousin Cintrine. This caused Pearl to raise an eyebrow at her, "Wow you're really stupid... I'm Pearl... Duh."

"It was the heat of the moment, Pearl anyways isn't that a girl's name?" Sapphire shot back at him.

Pearl rolled his eyes "Sapphire a guys name and pigs fly get over it," he snorted in return.

"I'm done with this, I wash my hands of it... knock him out," she said wiping together to imitate her words.

"No you didn't your hands are still dry... why.. what is that," he asked as he watched who he thought was Cena stick something into his arm.


End file.
